accidentalmente ENAMORADOS!
by Caroo-de-Uchihaa
Summary: ryoma regresa a tokyo,y al encontrarse a sakuno sus planes se ven estancados,un accidente deja a ryoma en coma, y durante su estado ryoma soñara que regresa a la edad de 5 años y que ahora se encuentra al cuidado de sakuno.. summary completo adentro


**Summary completo:**

ryoma regresa a japon con el proporsito de vencer en tenis a su padre, pero al encontrarse con sakuno, sus planes tendrán que esperar un poco mas, un accidente hara que ryoma caiga en coma, donde durante su estado el estará viviendo dentro de un sueño, donde el cual el regresa a la edad de 5 años, quedando al cuidado de sakuno, momo el mejor a amigo de ryoma regresara a la misma edad para que no sospeche nada de su nuevo estado, durante 1 año ryoma se encontrara en ese sueño, aprendiendo a vivir de una manera diferente, aprendiendo a valorar cada maravillosa cosa que le da la vida, y sobretodo, aprendiendo a ver a sakuno de una forma distinta

Accidentalmente enamorados

1.-de regreso de tokyo

_El joven echizen!, se le encuentra en las playas de Miami, en compañía de una hermosa joven de largos cabellos azulados, el pequeño gran príncipe que tendrá ahora entre sus mangas?, será un romance inesperado?, será que porfin el príncipe sentara cabeza? Acaso ustedes creen! Que no solo le interesan los grandes slams? Sino que también les interesan las mujeres con grandes…_

-estupidas revistas- decía molesto el príncipe aventado la revista en su escritorio

-buena esa..- decía momo sentado enfrente de su escritorio- nuevo romance..? de que me perdi?

-momo… es mi PRIMA!!-gritaba echizen, quería matar a ese maldito reportero

-ya va, ya va!, ya lose ryoma, solo quería reirme un rato- contesto este

-y dime… que haces en america?

-vine de visita, solo estare 1 semana

-mmhn- ryoma veía atraves de la ventana

-me preguntaba… y si te tomas unas vacaciones?-pregunto momo

-y para que?

-bueno, Wimbledon comienza durante 3 meses… que dices si vamos a japon?

-que ni lo piense!, tenemos publicidad que atender, contratos con patrocinadores!, empezar a vender su cara en Inglaterra- decía su asistente entrado a la oficina- aparte si solo quedan 3 meses, tu entrenador no te dejara

-buuu que molesto- decía momo viendo tantas cosas

-echizen, podrías firmar estos papeles?, son para que te inscribas a Wimbledon-comento el asistente

-va va va… ya voy- decía echizen guardando los papeles en el escritorio

-mmm no los vas a firmar?-pregunto momo

-aun no… tengo cosas en las que pensar- dicho esto echizen abrió la puerta de su oficina y salió de ella

-mmm que raro- dijo momo siguiéndolo

Ryoma salió de su oficina que se encontraba en su propia casa, se dirigio a la cocina donde se encontraba karupin, momo al ver la cocina empezó a servirse de comer, ryoma cargo a karupin en sus brazos y empezó a jugar con el

-hey enano.. no piensas inscribirte en Wimbledon?-preugnto momo

-no lose.. ir a japon, seria interesante

-como digas ryoma..

Ryoma se la vivía pensando en ese viaje… ir a japon, le agradaba esa idea, su padre aun vivía ahí, y aun no le ganaba, antes que Wimbledon esta su padre…

-operadora… comuníqueme con mi agencia de viajes- decía ryoma por el teléfono- 2 boletos de los angeles al aeropuerto de narito japon, clase ejecutiva, al cargo de ryoma echizen- termino de decir echizen

-quien va contigo?-preugnto momo

-tu

-pero yo ya tengo boleto!

-clase turista, no es boleto

-kyyyaa! Ryoma!- dijo momo al saber que iria en clase ejecutiva

Al dia siguiente…

_Asi que el pqueño príncipe se ira a japon… que creen que suceda alla? Un romance oculto? Un pasado oscuro? Que dicen ustedes? , no se pierdan esto! Que seguiremos al príncipe durante todas su vacaciones a japon!! A su cuidad natal!_

-no se cansan- dijo ryoma mientras subia su maleta a su coche

-nos vamos?- pregunto momo al ver que ryoma se quedo atónico mirando la revista

-malditos!!!-grito ryoma

-y ahora?

-maldicion! Los inútiles de la revista no solo me siguieron por línea telefónica! Ya publicaron que…

_Serán ciertos los rumores?, el príncipe ryoma deja su carrera de tenista por regresar a japon? Pone a japon antes que Wimbledon? Serán ciertos los rumores? , este año ryoma desaparece del 1er gran slam? Según fuentes muy confiables los papeles de ryoma aun no llegan a las inscripciones de Wimbledon, y solo hace falta 1 semana para terminar las inscripciones… los mantendremos informados_

-ay ryoma… ya olvidalo y vámonos- dijo momo tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

-lose lose –el príncipe subió a su coche – jonh al aeropuerto- indico a su chofer

Pasaron las horas infernales en el avión, gracias al santo dinero de ryoma viajaron en ejecutivo y se acomodaron de la manera mas comoda que pudieron pagar, al llegar a japon, fueron recibidos por una gran fila de periodistas que preguntaban el prque el regreso de echizen a japon.

Ryoma había alquilado por 1 mes un apartamento amueblado muy lujoso y un mercedes parecido al de el. Como le había indicado a su asistente, el mercedes debía estar en la entrada del aeropuerto, momo y ryoma se subieron al mercedes para poder arrancar…

-y dime, a donde te llevo?- dijo ryoma

-mmm chofer- dijo momo con una risa, y en ese momento se escucha un frenon y el seguro de las puertas desacitivarse

-prefieres caminar?-contesto ryoma

- no no no no ryoma… donde tu qieras- dijo momo con una gotita en la cabeza

-bien dicho, y dime momo, donde vives?

-a la vuelta de seigaku

-aun sigue esa escuela?

-por supuesto, sigue siendo la mejor

-ya veo…

Ryoma dejo a momo en la puerta de su casa, y al vuelta estaba seigaku, asi que estaciono su coche y camino hacia la entrada de la escuela, una vez adentro empezó a recorrer cada centímetro de la escuela

-bienvenido a la institución seigaku, le interesa información para sus hijos?-decia una mujer de edad madura

-veo que aun no muere-diciendo esto echizen se volteo

-ryoma? Ryoma echizen!-grito sumire

-mhm y que? Ahora que eres? El fosil de seigaku?

-callate irrespetuoso!!!! , soy la directora

-aaaa-dijo con tono frio

-no cambias eh.. has frecuentado con alguno de los titulares?- pregunto ryusaki

-momo fue a america y estuvimos jutnos 1 semana y acabo de regresar junto con el, lo acabo de dejar en su casa, y decidi pasar a ver la escuela- comento ryoma mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de sumire

-bueno, tezuka esta en Inglaterra, inui tengo entendido que es director de algunos slams o algo asi, eiji estudia junto con oishi ingeniería en la universidad de waseda , kawuamura es el repsonsable de su restaurant , fuji y kaidoh estudian arquitectura en la misma universidad que eiji y oishi, y momo, al igual que ellos estudia pero medicina, y pss tu estas en america

-ya veo… asi que aun están todos en japon, salvo tezuka y yo

-exacto…

-abuelaaa!!!!-grito una hermosa joven desde la entrada de la puerta –ryoma…-dijo ella al ver como el joven se encontraba sentado

-dime sakuno..-dijo su abuela al ver el estado de shock de su nieta

-yo.. emm, yo vine , pss a darte, a darte esto- dijo entregando unos papeles

-ya veo gracias, le puedes decir al profesor que me entrege una copia?-pregunto sumiré

-claro…, etto… ryoma que haces aquí?

-tu quien eres?-pregutno ryoma

-aaa… perdón, olvidalo- dijo sakuno saliendo de la oficina

-tan despistado como siempre ryoma..-contesto su abuela

-la conozco?-pregunto este

-por supuesto! Iba en tu clase!, le enseñaste tenis!, tus amigos siempre te molestaban con ella!, te desvio tu primer dia en japon!, olvidalo ryoma..-dijo sumiré al ver que no recordaba absolutamente nada

Sakuno se encontraba cerca de la dirección, durante las vacaciones sakuno ayuda a su abuela en lo que puede en la escuela…

-ryoma kun , no me reconoció. Ppff era de esperarse- dijo mientras tenia en sus manos la fotografía de generación de secundaria-ryoma…-susurro

-dime—contesto este

-ryoma!-grito asustada!-no nada

-mmmh- contesto retirándose

-espera!

-mh?

-enserio, no me recuerdas?

-mm enserio te conozco?-

-mm ya veo… -su voz empezó a sonar un poco llorosa

-estas bien?-pregunto el al ver como se ponía ella

-eh? Si claro-contesto con una sonrisa algo fingida

-que tienes ahí- ryoma le quitaba la fotografía

-aaa, es la fotografía de nuestra generación

-horio, la gritona…-decia el mientras miraba cada cara de la fotografía – y… tu?-dijo mientras miraba a sakuno del ahora y a sakuno de la fotografía – sakuno ryusaki!?-pregunto ryoma

-si-dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

-has cambiado demasiado- comento ryoma al verla

Sakuno se veía totalmente diferente, lo que antes eran 2 largas trenzas, ahora solo era una larga coleta alta, lo que eran 2 pequeñas piernas ahora eran 2 torneadas piernas, gracias al tenis, en pocas palabras se volvió una gran y hermosa mujer.

-mmm bueno, nos vemos- decía ryoma desapareciendo por las instalaciones

-ryoma..-susurro al verlo alejarse

Durante la siguiente semana, gracias a momo y a un eiji bastante entusiasmado, se dedico a asistir a fiestas, reuniones, etc , donde siempre se encontraba con todos los ex titulares, con horio y sus amigos, con sakuno y con la gritona que por alguna extraña razón jamás podía recordar su nombre

Esta noche, seria la ultima reunión, ya que la siguiente semana se dedicaría a derrotar a su padre, esta vez la reunión se llevaba a cabo en el departamento de sakuno, un departamento chico, pero bien cuidado, una pequeña sala, una cocina donde apenas y entraba 1 persona, 1 recamara, 1 año completo y otro cuarto mas pequeño, todos se encontraban en el comedor y la sala recordando cosas..

-ochibi!!! Te acuerdas cuando te sangro el ojo!-gritaba eiji- ooo por dios!!! –decia riendonse

-mhnm- un ryoma apenado trataba de recordar..

_Su parpado sangraba, y no dejaba de hacerlo, de pronto vio como alguien se acercaba a entregarle un pañuelo _

_-ryoma! Póntelo!-gritaba ella_

_-sal de la cancha!..-dijo molesto_

…_._

_Su recuerdo fue interrumpido_

-ryomaaa!-gritaba momo – y te acuerdas cuando eras recién llegado, y le diste a la maldita lata con piedras?

La noche transcurrió de la misma manera, recuerdos, risas, y sobre todo nostalgia…

-hacia tiempo que no estábamos todos- dijo oichi – por cierto tezuka a que se debe tu visita?

-me entere que ryoma se encuentra aquí, y quise pregutnarle personalmente, porque no te inscribiste en Wimbledon?-pregunto el rubio

-mm es muy pesado-dicho esto tomo las llaves de su coche – es tarde, mañana empiezo a entrenar-dijo molesto

-ryoma kun, te acompaño- sakuno se paraba y lo acompaño hasta la puerta – ryoma… quieres ir mañana a las canchas?-dijo bastante apenada

-eeh.. yo- no sabia que responder, ya tenia planes, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía decirle que no –yo.. te aviso si?- ryoma salió corriendo a su coche estaba nervioso,…

Eran las 7:00am, ryoma aun se encontraba acomodado en su cama, ..

-las canchas…-dijo en susurro, vio sus celular en la mesa de noche, lo tomo y decidió mandar un mensaje –_ en las canchas a las 9, no llegues tarde, ryoma- _ como era usual de toda las mañanas, ryoma tomo su pantalón una camisa de los abiertos de EUA, una chamarra y Salio a correr..

Lalalala!-lalalala!- sonaba el celular de sakuno

-_en las canchas a las 9, no llegues tarde, ryoma- _sakuno solo pudo sonreir al ver ese mensaje, salió a comprar un par de cosas, nuevas pelotas, un nuevo grip, etc, la ultima vez que ryoma la vio jugar le daba pena ajena, ahora seria diferente…

Eran las 8:30 cuando sakuno estaba lista, una falta blanca que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas bien torneadas, una blusa de color morada, su coleta alta, tomo su maleta de raquetas y salió por la puerta…

-casi se me olvida!- dijo ella regresando a la casa –aun la tengo..-dijo sakuno al tomar una pelota que se encontraba en un estante, una pelota de tenis con su cara, solo había 2, la de el y la de ella…

Ryoma se encontraba agitado de tanto correr… una cosa era su tonta rutina diaria y otra salir corriendo de los reporteros y de fans locas

-maldicion!-dijo ryoma al ver el reloj – 9:05- aun estaba algo lejos de las canchas, su celular estaba en su casa, todo estaba en su casa!- TAXI!-

- a donde lo llevo joven?-pregunto el taxista

-a la tienda mas cercana de tenis, que este cerca de las canchas de la torre mayor!-dijo algo apurado

-se le hace tarde?

-mmh algo asi

-un momento.. echizen? Ryoma echizen?

-mmmh

-asi que los rumores son ciertos… que hace en japon?

-de visita-dijo secamente

El taxista paro enfrente de una tienda de tenis, algo chica, pero alfin una tienda de tenis

-unos tenis talla 7, una raqueta , y un traje de tenis!-dijo ryoma al ver como los vendedores se quedaron asombrados al verlo

-que raqueta quiere señor

-la que sea!!! Solo rápido-decia ryoma

Ryoma salió de la tienda, vio su reloj 9:25, sakuno lo mataria, se subió al taxi rápido y se fue cambiando ahí..

-maldicion las pelotas!-grito ryoma dentro del taxi

-en las recepción venden algunas pelotas-dijo el taxista al ver como se moria ryoma de la desesperación

9:30..

-creo que no vendrá- decía sakuno al ver que hacia ya 30 min que ryoma la había citado – le habrá pasado algo malo?- se preguntaba.. – no contesta el celular, que le abra pasado- empezó a preocuparse

-por donde empiezo?, me corretiraron minimo 30 mujeres por toda la avenida principal, tratando de salvarme, sin darme cuenta termine en la zona de medios de comunicación, enfrente de los 3 diarios de japon, de las 4 televisoras… volvi a correr y fui a dar hasta el otro lado de la cuidad, tome un taxi, fui a comprar una raqueta nueva, un traje nuevo y unos tenis nuevos, y apresure al mugre taxista para que llegaramos, y solo por correr mi rutina matutinaa!!!-dicho esto ryoma se tiro en el piso

-ya veo- dijo sakuno con una sonrisa – asi que no jugamos hoy?-pregunto al verlo sudado, cansado

-te parece que lo dejemos para mañana?- sakuno asintió – te invito a comer- dijo ryoma al ver como sakuno tenia demasiadas ganas de jugar

-hai!

Sakuno y ryoma estaban en el parque central, a sakuno se le habían antojado unas hamburguesas que vendían en ese mismo parque, ryoma jamás pensó que gastaría tan poco en una comida, el pensaba en llevarla al mejor restaurant de todo japon… no a las hamburguesas de la esquina, aunque debía admitir, que era las mejors hamburguesas que había probado

-otra!-dijo ryoma, ya iba por la 3ra

-no has cambiado- dijo sakuno con su refresco en la mano

-lose… buu que malo que no tengan mi refresco- dijo ryoma con un puchero

-aaa cierto- comento sakuno al abrir su bolso de raquetas para sacar una ponta- la compre de paso, sabia que ibas a querer una en algún momento

Sakuno y ryoma estuvieron juntos toda la tarde, se la pasaron hablando sobre las cosas del pasado de cada quien, corriendo de las multitudes…

-ryoma… ya me canse- dijo sakuno al estar en un callejón

-lose, yo vengo aciendo esto desde las 7 – dijo con molestia

-quieres ir a mi casa?, esta a 3 cuadras

-eh?- ryoma se sonrojo – claro..

Ryoma entro a la casa, jamás había visto con tanto detalle la casa de sakuno, la vez pasada entraron pero había mucha gente, realmente era acogedora.. pudo oberservar una fotografía que le llamo bastante la atención, se encontraban el y sakuno de pequeños, el se había lastimado el ojo, estaban en el restuant de kawuamur, a su lado había una pelota de tenis que decía " buen viaje, se el #1" y a su lado… nada?, había un espacio pero no había nada…

-que iba a ir?-pregunto ryoma con curiosidad

-aaa esta- dijo sakuno colocando la pelota

-ya veo, la mia esta en america

Sakuno quedo tremendamente sorprendida, aun la conserva!, como era posible ya habían pasado mas de 5 años!

-quieres tomar un baño?- pregunto sakuno

-como?-se volvió a sonrojar ryoma

-pss si quieres preparo la cena, mientras tu te bañas..-dijo sakuno con una gran tranquilidad

-no tengo ropa..

-mmm ya veo

-ten- dijo ryoma entregándole su tarjeta de debito- ve a cualquier tienda, y compra algo, si quieres comprate algo tu- decía ryoma mientras se quitaba la camisa

-em… si… claro- tartamudeo sakuno al ver el pecho del joven, el tenis le sentaba bien, sus musculos, cada centimentro de su cuerpo era perfecto

-sakuno?-pregunto ryoma

-perdon!, ya voy- dijo sakuno saliendo de su casa

1 cuadra despues, sakuno encontró un cajero donde podía retirar el dinero suficiente para comprarle la ropa a ryoma, y a lado del cajero, visualizo un tienda, entro, y pudo ver una revista donde leían cosas de ryoma

-ryoma..?-pregunto sakuno al ver la revista

-el príncipe echizen, regreso!-dijo la vendedora, - en que te ayudamos?

-emm, yo qisiera, un pantalón y una camisa para un hombre

-que medidas?

- mmmm, es parecido a el, digo, su cuerpo- dijo sakuno

-aaa ya veo- la vendedora le dio a escoger, sakuno se decidió por un short de deporte, con una blusa tipo Adidas, también de deporte

-gracias!

Sakuno regreso a su casa, y vio que ryoma aun estaba bañándose

-ryoma… traje ropa- dijo sakuno mientras le tocaba la puerta

-a gracias!,-ryoma abrió la puerta y dejo ver solo su cara, tomo la ropa, y con la misma cerro

Ryusaki había puesto la mesa, cenaron juntos y se pusieron a ver televisión en la sala, y sin que sakuno se diera cuenta, ryoma cayo dormido, sakuno lo acomodo en el sofá, le puso una almohada y una frasada… y ella fue a dormir

Al dia siguiente ryoma se despertó y noto que no era su departamento, se levanto, tomo su cosas y noto que sakuno aun no despertaba… dejo una nota en el refrigerador… y cerro la puerta de su departamento

CONTINUARA!

Avances del siguiente cap "accidente…"

-sakuno ryusaki?-pregunto una voz

-hai- respondió sakuno por teléfono

-buenas tardes, lamentamos en terner que avisarle que el joven echizen se encuentra en el hospital kumirai-

PLAP- el teléfono cayo al suelo..


End file.
